putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Urusei Teppannov
Urusei Teppannov is a Japanese man raised in Russia, living in that country during both the Russian and present day era. Since he was little, Teppannov supported Vladimir Putin and began to work as a hitman; he also had a strong childhood friendship with the officer Elena. Sent to kill Elena after she began undermining the current Russian regime, Teppannov began to have doubts about serving his country and eventually joins her side in opposing Putin. History Start of the Russian Era Growing up in a Russian orphanage despite his Japanese heritage,The Voice in My Heart. - 日系人だから言葉が分かるのかもね Teppannov was outcast for not being able to speak Russian, preferring to practice more at the guitar than learning the language.The Voice in My Heart ○ - ロシア語よりもギター　練習して孤独にorz He formed a friendship with a fellow orphan, Elena, and the two would often listen to the radio together.The Voice in My Heart ○ - 彼女とラジオ聴いてた Becoming indoctrinated to support and idolize Vladimir Putin,The Voice in My Heart ○ - はじめて彼を疑った the two resolved to join his service. After becoming adults, the two went their separate ways.The Voice in My Heart ○ - 大人になってからは 離ればなれになった Still unable to speak enough Russian to carry a conversation, Teppannov became a hitman for Putin,The Voice in My Heart ○ - 未だにロクに喋れないから　暗殺者に... meeting with him in person occasionally to receive his duties.Puulog☆ - February 22, 2010 - ルカが演じている人物とテッパンノフだけがプーチンに会った事がある、、、という設定です。 During this time, he also continued to practice his music. As part of this, Teppannov acquired the Vocaloid Hatsune Miku, making use of her vocals to create songs such as A Man of Few Words..A Man of Few Words. PV Over time, he grew very attached to her and the two were close friends.The Voice in My Heart ○ - 君は機械でも 輝いていたね★ Later on, however, he separated from her.The Voice in My Heart ○ - 君無しでも大丈夫さ Part 3 After a female officer under Putin betrayed the Russian regime and began to spread the story of Putin's usage of child-soldiers, Teppannov was dispatched to silence her permanently.The Voice in My Heart ○ - ボクは殺し屋になって 君を殺しにきたんだ He was also ordered to insert a virus into the data that she was broadcasting,The Voice in My Heart ○ - あのデータにね ウィルスを足して as well as make it all look like the doing of the American government.The Voice in My Heart ○ - アメリカのせいにするだけさ In addition, he helped propagate the idea that the story of the Russian child soldiers was a hoax and witnessed how disappointed everyone was at this news.The Voice in My Heart ○ - ねつ造だとね　広めるだけさ ストーリーが愛されるほど落胆するさ... Tracking the woman to her room, Teppannov burst in with a pistol,Although I Want to Sleep! PV only for the former officer to get away easily. Since then, over multiple occasions he attempted to apprehend her, only for her to slip out of his grasp.Let's Go on a Trip! - 捕まえてみなよ？　また逃げるだけよｗ As this happened, Teppannov began to doubt Putin for the first time and desired to step out of his role as a hitman as he fell in love with the beautiful pink-haired woman.The Voice in My Heart ○ - はじめて彼を疑った He then tracked her for a final time to a tropical country,The Voice in My Heart. PV finding her there on the beach. As Teppannov prepared to grab her, the woman fled and he ran in pursuit, eventually cutting her off and holding her at gunpoint.Let's Go on a Trip! PV When he fired, however, a rose popped out of his gun and Teppannov asked the woman to escape with him instead of killing her.The Voice in My Heart. - 「おれとにげないか？」 ... 私は頷いて The two made preparations to leave together, getting on a train.The Voice in My Heart ○ PV As the woman worked on her laptop, Teppannov heard Miku's voice coming from it and realized that the woman was Elena, his own childhood friend.The Voice in My Heart ○ - 君の声が聴こえた ラジオの主は彼女？ Believing that everything that happened in his life had been fate leading him to her,The Voice in My Heart ○ - でもそこからボクは気付く 全てが運命○ Teppannov began crying to think of how they were reunited and started excitedly thinking about his plans to escape with her.The Voice in My Heart ○ PV After deciding to kill a scapegoat to ease their way,The Voice in My Heart ○ - 身代わりを殺してさ！ he decided that she would understand and looked back to share his plans, only to find that Elena had committed suicide in the seat across from him.The Voice in My Heart. - スパイで 死ぬのねｗ Part 4 Left alone, Teppannov became depressed and lived for many years, as elsewhere events were unfolding in Japan concerning Elena's spam-file being uploaded into the Vocaloid Kagamine Rin. At some point during this, he was responsible for creating the viruses that went into Elena's spam files, including the one within Kagamine Rin. One day, Teppannov watched Hatsune Miku online as she was recorded in the data world by Tashiro.With the You I Can't See. PV Aware of his presence as a viewer, Miku instructed Teppannov to watch until the end,With the You I Can't See. - だから最後まで見て！ at which time Teppannov saw Miku's decision to stay in the artificial world with Ronald. As he did, he began to cry alone in the dark.With the You I Can't See. PV In part wishing to die and in part wishing to topple the Russian regime,Puulog☆ - January 05, 2013 - 正直言って、彼は死にたかったんだと思うんですね。 Teppannov decided to assassinate President Vladimir Putin one and for all. To do this, Teppannov approached Putin while he was surrounded by bodyguards and took aim,Farewell! PV only to be distracted by thoughts of the future he could have had with Elena if things had turned out differently,Farewell! - 幻の未来 in which both their sins were wiped clean and he was dancing with Elena in an elegant ballroom. While he was distracted, Urusei Teppannov was shot by one of Putin's guards and fell to the snow. As he collapsed, he saw Putin wave at him and walk off, before finally succumbing to his injuries and dying.Farewell! PV Traits Personality Urusei Teppannov was a man of few words who often concealed his own thoughts and feelings behind an expressionless facade.Let's Go on a Trip! - 美しい海に場違いな無表情 In addition, as an assassin he was desensitized to killing and followed Putin's orders without doubts in most cases;The Voice in My Heart ○ - はじめて彼を疑った he was also a loner as a result of his prioritizing music over learning to speak Russian.The Voice in My Heart ○ - ロシア語よりもギター　練習して孤独にorz Despite this, Teppanov deep down was a sensitive and easily touched individual, drawing a line at killing an innocent woman and quickly falling in love with her,The Voice in My Heart. - 「おれとにげないか？」 only to have those feelings exacerbated when learning her identity.The Voice in My Heart ○ - でもそこからボクは気付く 全てが運命○ He was consequently deeply touched by her death and the loss of Hatsune Miku,With the You I Can't See. PV valuing the few friendships he had due to his lonely life and seeing no more value to this life once they were gone. After this depression Teppannov stopped caring about wanting to live or die and so acted recklessly to attack Putin,Puulog☆ - January 05, 2013 - 正直言って、彼は死にたかったんだと思うんですね。 recognizing that his plans to escape with Elena had at the time been foolish.Farewell! - 誰かに期待するなんてバカ Skills and Abilities Since childhood, Teppannov developed a skill with the guitar and possessed considerable musical talent,The Voice in My Heart ○ - ロシア語よりもギター　練習して孤独にorz enough to become a producer who could tune and make use of the Vocaloid program.A Man of Few Words. PV As a consequence of his dedication to practicing, however, he neglected to learn to speak Russian and was unable to carry a conversation in the language, hindering his ability to integrate into normal Russian society;The Voice in My Heart ○ - ロシア語よりもギター　練習して孤独にorz he was, however, able to speak and fluently understand Japanese as a result of his heritage.The Voice in My Heart ○ - 日系人だから言葉が分かるのかもね As a hitman, Teppanov had considerable athletic skill and was trained in tracking down a target for his employers, able to consistently confront Elena during his pursuit of her. As part of this,Let's Go on a Trip! PV he was also able to see through her disguised appearance with no problem and even showed up sooner than she'd expected.Let's Go on a Trip! - 露出しすぎたかな？　今日はいつもより早い！ He also had skill with a handgun, although his skill suffered under emotional duress.Farewell! PV Appearance Teppannov was a well-built man with a goattee, large nose, thick eyebrows, brown eyes framed in thick glasses, and slightly tanned skin with his hair short and close to the skull. Due to the harsh climate he typically lived in, he would wear a fur hat and large, dark fur-lined overcoat where he would conceal his pistol;Farewell! PV in a warmer, more tropical climate, he wore a yellow and red Hawaiian shirt and brown shorts.Let's Go on a Trip! PV As a child, he wore a yellow shirt with a red character for the number "1", blue shorts, and blue shoes over white socks.The Voice in My Heart. PV He also wore an earring of the word "Love" in English.Let's Go on a Trip! PV Relationships Elena Teppannov's former childhood friend, as well as later on being his target. In his early childhood, having no friends, the young Teppannov greatly appreciated the girl who would sit with him and listen to the radio, enjoying the Japanese tune.The Voice in My Heart ○ - 信じられない事だ 日本語なのに聴いてた！！ Later on, however, the two separated as they grew up and Teppannov lost track of the woman, later not even recognizing her when he was sent to kill her.The Voice in My Heart ○ - 離ればなれになった ボクは殺し屋になって 君を殺しにきたんだ Despite this, he began to doubt his allegiance to Putin when sent to kill her and began to fall in love with her over the times that her pursued her.The Voice in My Heart ○ - はじめて彼を疑った Eventually, this developed into a wish to escape with the woman and he pursued her with that end in mind.The Voice in My Heart. - 「おれとにげないか？」 After recognizing Elena, Teppannov became overwhelmed with emotion and was happy to be able to reunite with his childhood friend.The Voice in My Heart ○ - ここからが幸せの道なんだよ！ Believing that it was fate that the two of them had reunited,The Voice in My Heart ○ - 全ては運命だよ Teppannov was eager to start a new life with Elena and was utterly confident in the bright future they had together and her own willingness to leave with him.The Voice in My Heart ○ - 彼女といつまでも 逃げ続けるさ ... 彼女もきっと分かってくれるはずさ☆ As a result he was utterly crushed by her suicide and depressed, wishing things could have ended differently even to the point of his death.Farewell! Hatsune Miku A Vocaloid that Teppannov made use of in his days in Russia.A Man of Few Words. Although not often expressing himself in words, Teppannov created many songs with the Vocaloid that were able to convey his feelings instead.Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ - あなたのココロの声 素直にわたし歌う Because of this relationship, he and Miku were close and he saw her as someone he could confide in.The Voice in My Heart ○ - ミクに　言いたい ボクは踏み出せたのだとね Seeing how she was able to shine even though she was a machine, he would eventually take inspiration from her actions and break free of his role in life.The Voice in My Heart ○ - 君は機械でも 輝いていたね★ Even after separating from Miku, he still followed her progress as a Vocaloid and would mentally refer to her in his actions.The Voice in My Heart ○ - ミクに　言いたい As a result, Teppannov saw Miku's story to the very end and was greatly saddened to see her staying behind in the data world, crying as he watched.With the You I Can't See. PV Putin Teppannov's employer. Indoctrinated to believe in the politician, he served him faithfully as an assassin for many years and had no doubts about the orders he was made to carry out. Despite this, he began to rethink his devotion after being made to hunt down Elena and later had no compunction with escaping Putin's regime entirely.The Voice in My Heart ○ - はじめて彼を疑った He later only hoped to assassinate the politician,Farewell! PV while also using him as a means to commit suicide.Puulog☆ - January 05, 2013 - 正直言って、彼は死にたかったんだと思うんですね。 Red Rin A virus that Teppannov created to discredit and destroy Elena's story.The Voice in My Heart ○ - あのデータにね ウィルスを足して Red Rin does not acknowledge Teppannov as her creator, although Irina appears to reference back to it being on Putin's orders.Who is the Liar? Teppannov presumably was ashamed of his role in creating Red Rin as he was his other duties carried out for Putin's sake. Trivia Notes *Teppannov is partially based on a Vocaloid producer who's in the same circle as Putin-P (Twisted Ducks), named Teppu-P. *Teppannov's surname Urusei comes from the Japanese slang for "shut up", pronounced the same but romanized as "urusee". Curiosities *In January 2010, Teppannov won tenth place in a "Favorite Putin-P Series character" poll held on Putin-P's blog. Gallery Part 3= Nemuritai3b.jpg|Teppannov from Although I Want to Sleep! Trip_2.png|Teppannov's tourist outfit in Let's Go on a Trip! Hawaiian_Guy.jpg|Teppannov in tears from The Voice in My Heart. Little kids.jpg|The child Teppannov and Elena Kokoro_O_1.png|"Real" footage of Teppannov from The Voice in My Heart ○ |-| Part 4= Teppy.jpg|Teppannov at the end of With the You I Can't See. Teppannovgoodbye.jpg|Teppannov from the In Your Eyes. PV |-| Misc= Tepannohu.jpg|Illustration by Shiuka of Teppannov dressed like a cat References }} Category:Characters Category:Russia Era Category:Vocaloid Era